


Afternoon Delight

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, Kidfic, Schmoop, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa wakes from her nap and Louis goes in to check on her.  Harry follows and they engage in a little afternoon delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd outtake in the More/Everything series (third part in total). This takes place the afternoon BEFORE the first part. Kind of like a lead up to what happens and also takes a peek into their pasts. At least a little.

Elsa was not expected. Harry and Louis were very passionate people, sometimes the need to fuck overrode such simple staples like birth control or condoms. Sometimes they didn’t remember until halfway through Louis’ orgasm that the condom was still sitting on the bed beside them, forgotten. That wasn’t to say though, that Elsa had been unwanted. Both Harry and Louis knew from the moment their eyes met, that they were each other’s destinies. They would spend the rest of their lives making each other happy and others disgustingly jealous with their love.

Finding out that Louis was pregnant had been a big shock to both of them. They’d both cried, sobbed to be accurate. Louis afraid that Harry would think it was too soon, too much and Harry unable to believe that Louis was carrying their child.

“Nothing else matters,” Harry had whispered into Louis’ tear stained cheek. “Nothing except you, me and this baby. We already know we’re getting married. We already know we want a huge family. Whether we start now or in five years, it’s only ever gonna be you babe.”

“But Anne and Robin?” Louis hiccupped, covering Harry’s hands which were resting on her stomach with her own. “My mum. What are we going to tell them?”

Harry hadn’t meant to laugh, and judging from Louis’ glower she hadn’t found it as funny as him. “Babe. Do you know what your mum said to me last time she visited?” He waited as Louis shook her head and he kissed her forehead softly. “She was in the spare bedroom and said ‘this is perfect for a baby’s room. It’s got great light, we can have Zayn paint a huge mural on the wall and there was no time like the present to get started in collecting things we’ll need.”

Louis’ eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. 

“Your mom has already started a stockpile of baby clothes and toys for us.” Louis looked like she was about to speak so Harry kissed her deeply, licking hungrily into her mouth. When she was pliant in his arms he pulled away. “And my mum and Robin will be thrilled.”

Louis’ eyes were filled with tears, a ray of hope shining in their blue depths. “Really?”

“Really.”

She rubbed her belly affectionately as she took a deep breath. Looking into Harry’s eyes, Louis felt a calm cover her. “I really want to have your baby. Your babies.”

“I want you to have my babies, Lou.” Harry admitted. 

Eight months later Elsa Louise Styles had been born. She was the most gorgeous baby to have ever been born, in all of the history. A perfect mix of Harry and Louis, Elsa had chubby cheeks with a dimple, golden brown hair and stormy blue eyes. She had Harry’s charm and Louis’ impatient temperament. And she not only had her mum and dad wrapped around her pudgy little fingers, but also her grandparents and her aunts and uncles.

Harry can’t help but stare at Louis as she laughs at something Liam is telling both her and Niall. Zayn had grumbled about hearing the story for the millionth time so she’d gone inside to grab another round of drinks for everyone. Louis is every wish he’d ever had, every dream he’d even begun to dream. She was his sun, his moon and his everything in between, and the fact that she’d chosen him to share her life with still amazed him daily.

There was a point when he thought he’d never be able to love her more than he already did. And then they’d had Elsa and Harry learned that he had only scratched the surface on the love he held for this woman.

Cries from the baby monitor sitting on the table in front of him echoed through the air. Looking up, Harry watched as Louis ignored everything except for the sound of Elsa’s distress. “Sorry Nialler, probably time for a change and feeding.” As she passes him, she kisses Harry softly and whispers to him. “ I got this babe. You relax.”

Conversation continues in Louis’ absence but Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t half listening to Louis over the monitor.

“How’s mummy’s little girl,” her voice cooed over the crackle of the radio. “Are you hungry baby girl?”

Elsa gives a coo as a response, which causes Louis to giggle and start to sing to her. 

Louis is singing a song Harry had often sang to Louis’ stomach during the pregnancy. It was a song that his mother had always sung to him and Gemma, and to hear Louis singing it causes Harry’s pulse to race and his stomach to flutter.

“Mummy and daddy love you so much my gorgeous little Elsa,” Louis continues. “You’re our perfect little girl. Our precious princess.”

Harry is up and out of his seat before he registers moving. He ignores the catcalls of Liam, Zayn and Niall, opting only to give them the finger as he enters the house and heads towards their bedroom where he knows Louis is with Elsa.

Louis is at the last verse of the lullaby, rocking Elsa gently and peppering her face with soft and gentle kisses. Harry’s voice joins in and they harmonize as if they were born to sing together. It isn’t until Harry’s voice blends with Louis’ that Elsa finally succumbs back to sleep and Louis is able to lay her down in her bassinette, covering her with her favourite blanket.

With two long strides across the room, Harry pulled Louis into his arms, kissing her passionately and hungrily. “Such a great mum, so beautiful. So wonderful.”

Louis couldn’t stop the blush covering her cheeks. She buried her face in Harry’s chest and hugged him tightly. “Harold!”

“No, love. Look at you with her. She loves you so much, you’re the best mum. God I love you so much Lou. I can’t wait to have more children with you. Love watching you nurse them, feeding our child and taking care of them. Never gonna want anything else, anyone else.”

“Harry,” Louis’ voice was broken, her eyes filling with tears at Harry’s words. “I love you so much Hazza.” Their lips met with renewed intensity. “Please.”

It’s at the sound of their lips smacking and Louis’ soft moans that Liam’s head shoots up and realizes exactly what they’re still listening to. Harry hadn’t taken the baby monitor with him and none of them thought to turn it off, wanting to witness this side of Louis and Harry’s relationship. They knew how great of parents their best friends were, but being able to share in this private moment just made them realize just how perfect the two were for each other.

“Uhhhh,” Liam’s eyes flicker to Zayn who looks shocked across the table from him. Niall is grinning like he can’t believe what’s happening over the radio.

The sound of bed springs are loud followed by Harry’s low growl and Louis’ giggles.

“Wanna fuck you Lou, wanna feel you around me.”

Even Zayn has goose bumps from the pure sex in Harry’s voice. She silently mirrors Louis’ groan that resonates clear over the monitor.

“Can you be quiet Lou?” Harry growls.

“Yeah. If I can’t, you’ll make me right?” The challenge is clear in Louis’ voice. She sounds almost hopeful.

It’s then that Liam does a full body blush. Standing up from the table, he heads inside leaving Niall and Zayn at the table. He can’t be there, listening to Harry and Louis fuck when he wants that exact same thing with his best friend. His best friend who he’s been in love with for five years and still hasn’t mustered the courage to tell her. His best friend who he knows would be as good for him as Louis is for Harry, but is too afraid of ruining everything to reach out for it.

Watching Liam stalk into the house, his shoulders high with tension Zayn turns off the monitor and goes into the pool to cool off. Her eyes lock with Niall who drains his beer and closes his eyes for a nap. At least Louis and Harry are getting some on this vacation. She’d be jealous but she’s too happy for her best friends to begrudge them that. And it’s not their fault Liam isn’t interested in more with her than what they already have.

They’ve both come and Harry has pulled out of her so he can grab a flannel from the bathroom to clean them both up. Louis can feel her whole body humming, the adrenaline still shooting through her veins and her pulse jackrabbiting. Once he’s returned to the bed and has curled up next to her, Harry cards his hands through her shoulder length locks. She forces herself to her elbows, pleased when Elsa’s sleeping face comes into view. It’s not often, or ever, really that they have sex while she’s in the same room as them, but sometimes it’s just not possible to pick up and move elsewhere. Their gorgeous daughter takes in a deep breath before pushing her fist to her tiny bow lips and sucking on the skin comfortingly. Harry’s arms wrap around her bare back and pull Louis back down, cuddling her into his chest tightly.

“I want to start trying for another baby.” Harry focused his gaze on Louis’, his voice deep and hoarse from their lovemaking. “I know we said we’d wait until Elsa was older, until we got proper married but I don’t care. I don’t want to wait. It’s all I can think about, you having our children. How gorgeous you are, what a fucking brilliant mother you are…”

She can feel Harry gearing up to have a full on proper discussion. As though he believes he’s going to have to convince her to have more of his children, as if it’s not all she thinks about every minute of every day. To save him the stress, Louis leans in, kissing Harry to shut him up. “I haven’t started taking my birth control again. I was going to wait and then realized I don’t want to take them anymore. Not yet anyways. I want to have as many children with you as we can.”

Louis can’t help but tremble as Harry’s hand slides between them to cover her stomach lovingly.

“Gonna marry you proper one of these days Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis’ grin is nearly blinding, her body warm and pliant as she rolled on top of Harry. “Gonna make an honest man out of you Harold Styles.”

Silence settles over the room until Louis breaks it. “You realize, we need to do something about this Liam and Zayn issue right?”

Harry only nods. He knows better than to argue with Louis when it comes to taking care of their friends.

“Leave it to me Hazza.”

“You’re the best BooBear.”


End file.
